


The end of boredom

by BilingualShipper



Series: Somehow, the same [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, First Meetings, M/M, Teikou Era, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Everybody has dreamed about the fame, renown, money or satisfaction of being the number one. Has no one thought about the limitations of being above anyone else? Kise Ryouta knew perfectly how boring it could be, that's why he was so excited when he found someone who was going to rival his power.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El fin del aburrimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069541) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



Everyone aspires to be the best at something, especially when that something impassions them. Everybody has dreamed about the fame, renown, money or satisfaction of being the number one. Has no one thought about the limitations of being above everyone else?

If someone knew how counterproductive it was to be the best, it was Kise Ryouta. With his exceptional memory and imitation power, it didn’t take so much time for him to be considered an expert on what he practiced. His level surpassed his partners and rivals’ very soon. Having him as an ally was a big advantage that motivated the team to improve in order to deserve such a prodigy; having him as an enemy discouraged anyone who got tired of seeing their best strategies being copied effortlessly.

Yes, winning was funny and it was even funnier when he surprised people using their own moves against them; but, if his opponents lowered their heads and let him do as he pleased freely, where did the challenge’s thrill go? If his way was clear, what about the confrontation? If people gave him space, if they made him feel he was playing alone, if even his friends laid everything on his hands, he’d go looking for an unknown ambient to exploit and the cycle would repeat once more. He refused to be a part of a group where he was the only important one; where more than working as a team, they worked for his benefit.

It was fortunate that modelling didn’t depend on a set, he and only him was every picture’s soul. He wouldn’t create a competition inside his own circle, he wouldn’t cause his surrounding’s rendition. He’d have a team but not one where everyone had the same opportunity to shine for the same work and were overshadowed if someone shined excessively. As a model, he only had to look good, to take care of his body, to pose in front of cameras as if every shot was dedicated to them; the remaining work was in charge of professional people. Of course, the final result came from a lot of hands’ collaboration to highlight the best of _him_ ; but lighting, clothing and makeup weren’t his area, so he felt his light didn’t make the other’s seem to be shadows. Instead, his light enabled the others to be recognized.

Why did he not find the same balance anywhere else? He had lost count of how many activities he got bored of. To find a new one was an opportunity his all-terrain talent made possible. That’s why he had too many open doors when he entered middle school, he couldn’t decide which one to pass through. Knowing he’d surely join a different club from the one he was going to be in at his last day of third year, which one was better? Would it be better to wait for someone who offered him to join their club and accept if he hadn’t tried that? Too many options, all of them available to him, the person he was looking for had to be somewhere near.

It was like he had acquired telekinesis. As he wandered around the school thinking of how much he wanted someone to rival his power, something hit the back of his head. He didn’t even know what had attempted against him when he heard a guy’s apologies behind him. He turned his body to see who the culprit of his new headache was: a dark skinned boy who recognized him. He was sweating, and it wasn’t until Kise returned him the weapon —a ball— that he noticed he played basketball, a sport he had yet to try.

Despite he was a little mad at him, Kise followed him until he was at the gym’s entry. He’d heart the school’s team was strong; peeking an eye to confirm it was a harmless thing. The first thing he noticed was the guy from before dribbling the ball. From then on, he was unable to avert his eyes from him.

Kise didn’t expect _he_ was the person he was looking for. His headache and bad mood faded away in less than a second; the void being filled by wonder and disbelief. His ability was limited by his body’s capacity, so he had to know how important it was to identify a technique he couldn’t imitate.

The way he moved, his speed, his agility; everything was so different from what he’d ever witnessed. How was he even going to match him? Was it even possible? Kise wanted to believe he could, but he wasn’t so sure. Instead of feeling down for that, he got excited more than ever before. 

After a dunk, the guy turned his way as he wept sweat from his brow and discovered Kise staring at him with brilliant eyes; he didn’t mind. Right at that moment, he found the key to a door that would never see him go back, the door he’d walk through but he’d never come out. 

With a promise of never falling into boredom again, Kise Ryouta decided he’d play with this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a pain to translate, I hope it's good enough.


End file.
